fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Landing at Taizel/Script
Chapter 12: Landing at Taizel Opening Scene * Seth: Prince Ephraim, we've docked in Taizel. There's no sign of enemy troops at this time. * Ephraim: Understood. Let's move quickly and prepare to go ashore. We've a straight road to the capital from here, but we'll be fighting for every step. * Seth: Yes, and the fighting will only grow fiercer as we near the capital. If I may, my lord, I'd like to make a suggestion. (Scene transition to the port town) * Saleh: This is the town, isn't it, Ewan? * Ewan: Yep. Thanks a lot, Teacher. This is where Marisa is supposed to be. I have to tell her what's going on, or she'll end up working for free. * Saleh: What happened? I heard there was some mistake, but... * Ewan: Yeah, the mercenary guild got Marisa mixed up with someone else. I don't know where she was supposed to go, but they sent her here instead. I figured I'd better let her know about the mix-up, right? So what are you going to do now? * Saleh: I'm heading back to the village. I've looked near and far, but I haven't been able to locate the Lord Dragon. I must report my findings. * Ewan: Oh, I see... * Saleh: I'll be going now. Remember what I told you, Ewan... * Ewan: I know, I know. Don't be reckless with magic. (Saleh leaves) * Ewan: Well, I'd better get going and find Marisa. That looks like a good place to start asking around. (Ewan enters a house. Scene transition to the docked boat.) * ???: Ephraim... From the east... (Myrrh enters) * Ephraim: ...That won't do, Seth. I cannot approve of sending reservists to the front lines. * Seth: But...the Grado army outnumbers our own by a tremendous amount. We have talented soldiers, but that counts for nothing against those numbers. Currently, we have some ready reservists in the rear, protecting our supply convoy. What good is defending our convoy if it comes at the cost of losing the front? We must abandon our rear guard and strengthen the van, or we've already lost. * Ephraim: This is enemy territory. We cannot surrender the convoy! * Seth: But, Prince Ephraim... * Ephraim: Seth, I know you only want to improve the odds of our success. And I know you only make these suggestions in part to protect me from harm. However, I have no intention of changing my mind in this. I--...Myrrh? * Myrrh: Oh, pardon...me... I-I... It's nothing. * Ephraim: Myrrh... (Myrrh leaves and enemies approach) * Soldier: Prince Ephraim! It's a trap! The city's crawling with Grado men! We're under attack! * Seth: Prince Ephraim. * Ephraim: All troops prepare to fight! To arms! After Turn 1 After Battle * Seth: The enemy troops have been defeated. We're taking care of the wounded now. * Ephraim: Understood. We'll rest in this city until we're prepared to advance. Replenish supplies and rest the troops. Remind every soldier that anyone who breaks the city's laws will be severely punished. Anything else? * Seth: We should prepare defenses along the east in case of assault. The capital's not far, and fresh troops could be here at any time. * Ephraim: Good point. All right, set up three rotating watches. Then-- (Scene transition to Myrrh entering the port alone) * Myrrh: ...Pardon me, Ephraim... (Scene transition back to Ephraim and Seth) * Ephraim: Myrrh's gone? Are you sure? * Seth: Yes, she's been missing since this morning. There are no signs of a struggle. I feel she left of her own accord. * Ephraim: Where did she go? Didn't anyone see her? * Seth: One of the guards reports having seen a young lady heading east. He said she seemed unsteady on her feet. It may have been her. * Ephraim: Prepare to move out. We head east. * Seth: Prince Ephraim... * Ephraim: I'm not just acting on emotion, Seth. The capital lies to the east as well. * Seth: ... * Ephraim: Seth, you will obey your commander and sovereign, do you hear me? Listen, I know what you said is true. I am king in all but title now. I know I must place my duty as commander above my life as a man. And once I am crowned, I most certainly will do exactly that. However, I am not ready to divorce myself from my compassion just yet. I will find the balance somehow, the means to save my country and her people. That is the king I wish to become, and so that is the man I must be. I need your help in this, Seth. * Seth: ...I understand, Prince Ephraim. If that is your decision, then I will do my best to assist you. * Ephraim: I'm counting on it. Please be safe, Myrrh. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts